Prom
by Buggy4books
Summary: This is a modern day fic about what Prom was like for Elestra and Flauvic, together. They are forced together by Flauvic's family, who need some leverage on Danric to make him mind. What better way to manipulate someone than through their children?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK so this is a modern day E/F thing. Of course there are some changes, but the main idea is the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you are familiar with. Rosalita and Stephen are mine (runs away laughing).

Ever have one of those days where foot in mouth disease strikes you down, and potentially ruins the next year of your life. Yeah, Vidanric Renselaeus was having one of those days. His daughter was going to the prom…with Flauvic Merindar. Now the only thing that could possibly make this day worse, was the interesting fact that he would have to break the merry news.

Pulling up to the parking garage for his flat he handed the key of his gray Porsche to Stephen and walked into the kitchen. Rosalita was cooking something spicy and the children were sitting at the kitchen doing their homework. Even Alec was sitting at the table doing his school work. Usually he stayed at his carol to study.

"Elestra can I talk to you." All three heads popped up and stared at him. The only time he ever used their full names was when they were in trouble. "I know I left my towel in my room this morning it's just that I was running late, and forgot to"

"You're not in trouble, but I still want you to come with me to my office." He felt that it was a good idea to try to give her privacy, although they both knew that Oria would be listening by the door to give the rest of the family the news. Getting up from her books, and taking out her earplugs Elestra solemnly followed him into his study.

He sat down behind his desk, safely out of her arm reach and motioned for her to sit in one of his plush leather chairs. " I know that you were not planning on going to Prom, but it is imperative for this family that you attend. Not only that, but the Merindar's have expressed interest in you."

"English please."

"They insist that Flauvic escort you to Prom, and observe whether or not you are to his liking." Elestra looked at him for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing. "You have got to be kidding me, what is this the dark ages?" When her father did not join in her mirth she stopped mid laugh. "No, absolutely not."

"Elestra, please-

"There is no way I am going to prom with Flauvic, we hate each other. I wasn't even going to begin with, but I refuse with every fiber of my being to go with that arrogant pretty-boy."

"This could cost me my job, and everything I have worked towards for my entire life. Would it really ruin your life to spend an evening with him?"

"Yes, if he decides to marry me it could."

"If he dislikes you as much as you say, then there can be no problem with him choosing you as a potential wife."

"Well, I am still not going. You can't make me." Vidanric raised his eyebrow at his daughter, obviously the time for bribing had come round. "If there was a price for Prom night what would it be?"

"If I was in the mood to bargain, which I am not, the price would be a professional makeover so I don't look like an orangutan standing next to the man I will NOT be going to Prom with."

"I believe that this arrangement is acceptable. Now go and tell your sister if she listens in again her iPhone will magically disappear again."

March 8, 2008 had arrived and with it the Senior Prom. For weeks Saint Stanislaus Academy had been abuzz with news of dresses and dates. On the day itself classes had been canceled and the entire upper school was at their various domiciles preparing for the night of their life. Unless of course you were Flauvic Merindar, then you were sitting in your domicile dreading a night spent in your arch-nemisis company.

Elestra Renselaeus was the other exception of this rule. She was sitting in the Dendis Salon having her hair and makeup done. To the common observer she would look like a tiny teenager getting primped for the dance. Little did they know that was the actual opposite, she was a lamb being prepared for the sacrificial ceremony. Or at least that was what she liked to think about the ordeal she was about to go through. As the hairdresser and makeup artist worked she wondered if Flauvic was undergoing the same treatment somewhere else. There was no way that his hair was naturally that shiny.

As soon as the thought popped into her head, the annoyingly honest voice that was her conscience informed her of how rude it was. Curse it! She should not even try to be nice to him, he certainly wouldn't do so for her. Which is why I am here, she thought, getting all made up so I have a chance at being the pretty one. For the rest of the day she thought about how wonderful it would be to see the looks on all her friend's faces when she came down the staircase. When the technician's were finished she smiled and called the family driver.

Flauvic looked at himself in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. He looked like the hero from a cheap romance novel conveniently found in the nearest drugstore. But then again appearances can be deceiving, as was being proved this evening when he escaped from this hellhole that was currently his life. His mother and uncle may think that taking advantage of him would be easy, but he had been taught at his private school to outsmart anyone.

Grabbing the jacket from his chair he walked out of his apartment and downstairs to the waiting limousine. The Renselaeus brat would have to be ready for a change in their prom plans.

"Ellie he's here, hurry up you're going to be late." Rosalita called from the second floor of their apartment. "Oh, sweet, you look so beautiful." Elestra was rethinking her idea. How much more stupid would she look if the make-up didn't work. Like a poser, her mind unhelpfully replied. "You know Rosalita I'm feeling a little sick, maybe I should stay home." Elestra tried to ignore the housekeeper/caretaker's questioning look. "Mr. Renselaeus come tell Ellie how pretty she looks." Elestra glared at Rosalita, traitor.

Stomping down the stairs in the new shoes she had bought a week ago she crossed her arms and walked into the living room to show her family. Oria and Alaraec looked up and smiled at their sister, while her father was just standing there with a misty look on his face. The misty look he got when he was staring at her mother. Needless to say the misty look were not being reciprocated from the fiery red head at the moment. Meliara had not taken the news well, and refused to be any part of, and I quote: "Selling her daughter to that stinking Flower!" Causing her father to come home and stare at an old battered lamp intently.

"Well aren't you going to say something embarrassing?"

"How about, why Elestra you are a girl in there," replied Alaraec. Oria laughed and started texting again. Raising her brow Elestra walked down the hallway and to the front door. With a last glare at her father she grabbed her dress coat and walked out of the apartment with Rosalita trailing behind her.

Upon reaching the limousine the door was opened for her by the driver and she sat on the edge of the seat farthest from her "date". Looking over in contempt she practically melted when Flauvic smiled at her. I say practically, because there was still a small part of her making caustic remarks in her head. So much for not looking like a moron, she added silently.

* * *

A/N: So, I hoped you liked it. There is a second part which will be posted as soon as I finish it! Review if it pleases you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here it is, the second and final chapter of Prom. I may make this a series of oneshots, even get into other pairings.

Disclaimer: If I owned the characters do you really think I would share?

Every girl has a dream about what their Prom will be like, a fancy dress, beautiful corsage and most importantly Prince Charming as their date. Elestra never liked Cinderella, so Prince Charming didn't quite do it for her. Her favorite Disney movie was Beauty and the Beast, and that is what she wanted. A gruff and ugly beast with a heart of gold is what she wanted. Some one who she could have an intelligent conversation with, and read by the fire with. Now, if only she could find him, it would be a perfect Prom.

The car ride to Prom was awkward, very awkward. Normally when Flauvic and Elestra were around each other they had no problems communicating effectively. Their dislike for each other was well known throughout the school. A few verbal lashings had been delivered in classes when opinions and sensibilities were offended. This was something new and foreign. 'So, this was what it was like hundreds of years ago when arranged couples would meet for the first time', Elestra thought.

Looking over at Flauvic she looked for flaws, anything that would make all this less surreal. Ha! There it was his cuff had come unlinked. "Your cuff is come unlinked."

"Excuse me?"

"Your cuff is undone."

Raising an eyebrow at his "date" Flauvic fixed the cuff and reached into his pocket.

"I suppose you'll want your corsage."

"Thank you. Listen, all we have to do is act indifferent to each other and your family will bugger off, right?"

"Yes, as you so eloquently put it."

"See that right there is why they are doing this to you. If you act like I mean nothing to you then they will leave us both alone."

"And what if I don't. What if I act like I am madly in love with you. Then they will not hesitate to separate us."

"Don't be ridiculous. Neither of us are good enough actors."

"Still it's a guaranteed way out. One night for a life of freedom."

"Fine. One night and then on school on Monday we go back to the norm."

"Naturally I ignore you, and you do whatever it is you do."

"Charming Flauvic, really charming."

The limousine stopped soon after this, and Flauvic opened the door for Elestra.

"Princess."

Looking back at him Elestra watched him looking down at her. He was looking at her like she was the star and the moons. 'Wow', she thought, 'he's good, almost real'. She smiled up at him and accepted his hand. Handing their tickets to the doorman Flauvic escorted Elestra into the building.

"I'll meet you at the table. I should go to the powder room."

"Of course, Princess."

With a cloyingly sweet smile Elestra walked away from Flauvic and into the ladies room. Checking in the mirror she applied a little more gloss, like the makeup artist had told her to. Smoothing out her skirt she exited the bathroom and when to find her date. Flauvic was sitting at a table with Tara and Kitten with their respective dates.

"Ellie, you look so nice. Like a real girl."

"Thank you Tara you look so thin."

"Really"

"Really, really. And Kitten, you look marvelous in that pink silk."

"Thanks, Ellie. Blue seems to be your color. Your eyes have seemed to come alive.

"She does look ravishing, doesn't she." Flauvic was doing that freaky doting thing again. His golden eyes were glinting as they looked at her. Kitten and Tara were looking between them with twin expressions of shock. Before they could recover Flauvic led Elestra out onto the dance floor.

"Was that really necessary."

"No, but it was fun."

"Flauvic they are going to tell their parents, who will tell my parents."

"Who will tell my parents. This is what we're working towards right? If you stand like that while we dance no one will believe we like each other."

" My mom is not going to be happy."

"Meliara will cope, it's for your safety."

"Why do you call her that? No one else does."

"It irks her. Now lets dance."

How do you document that exact moment where a spark turns into a flame. As the evening wore on, Flauvic and Elestra started to enjoy themselves. A little conscious effort on both their parts had turned the evening into an enjoyable event. When they prepared to go home Flauvic walked into the coat room to get Elestra's cloak, while she was left with Tara and Kitten.

"You know Ellie, it's funny. Your father asked us to watch you with Flauvic, he was nervous about you two. But tonight, you were so nice to each other. Like you were in love."

Elestra looked at Tara, who just smile slyly and nodded towards Flauvic before leaving with her date. Flauvic settled Elestra's coat onto her shoulder's and was surprised when she didn't react.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing."

"We'd best go, our father will have my head if we are late."

When they arrived at Elestra's apartment Flauvic opened the door for her again.

"You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind."

"Thank you for the evening, Flauvic."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Please, you lack of acting skill are rather obvious Princess."

"Why do you call me that? To mock me? Because I am not pretty or witty enough for you?"

"No-

"Then why?"

"What is your problem?"

"You are my problem. One minute you are the jerk I know, and the next your like a different person. Tara thinks we are in love and so does half the school. You can afford social mockery, but I can barely get by being the funny one."

"What would you have me do?"

"I don't know. I am sorry for yelling at you. Way to end the night, eh?"

Without warning Flauvic leaned down and pecked Elestra on the mouth.

"At least it ended on an up note. I'll eat lunch with you at school on Monday, and we will figure out what to do about our families." Getting into the limousine Flauvic left her standing on the door to her apartment housing looking very dazed. As he drove away Flauvic called his contacts in Canada, it seemed that he would not be escaping any time soon.


End file.
